


烈焰天使

by aaName



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaName/pseuds/aaName
Summary: 搞了个绿毛水怪au
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	烈焰天使

“我与那个安纳金·天行者的相识还要上溯到三十六年前。”欧比旺说，在一团朦胧的白色光线中看着我，这时我们并排坐在水边的一段石头上：“我可以把这段经历完全告诉你，再也没有一点儿保留，因为你是我们唯一的希望。我想现在是再没有一个安纳金可供希望的，只有你，卢克。我凭良心保证，这是真的。”他在看见我想要争辩的表情时这样补充一句，“当然了，信不信还是由你。”

欧比旺又说道：

三十六年之前，安纳金·天行者还是个九岁的赛艇飞行员，刚刚赢得赛艇比赛的大笔奖金，并把大名刻在记录冠军的区块链上。我可以毫不夸张地说，他是最优秀的飞行员，他就是天选之子。绝地圣殿一众长老会的老妖精们，没有一个的迷地原虫浓度比得上这九岁小孩。可是安纳金也讨厌得很，从不给他们留面子，当着面顶嘴，其实他说的都是一些实话，把所有长老顶得无地自容，所以他们都说安纳金“复杂”——这是一种客气的说辞，他们实际说的是，安纳金的未来很黑暗。

这种事我实际不该让安纳金知道，我记得有这么一天，我跟尤达和温杜为此吵架，我天，卢克！你没有见过旧绝地长老会，那场面是十分吓人的，他们像在开审查大会，把你的灵魂从头到尾扫描一遍，那些空旷的大厅，穹顶高耸着，那些庞然森森的东西是最让小孩子骇然的。尤达敲着拐杖，温杜敲着拳头，震耳欲聋！都朝我说：把那孩子快赶出去！他不该做绝地。我们不相信他。我说你们不相信什么呢？他就是天选之子。安纳金会为原力带来平衡，你们不想要平衡吗？我师父魁刚说的话，你们又怕什么呢？你们是不相信他，还是不相信我？——不论如何，绝地圣殿不收安纳金，我就和他一块儿走，我师父把安纳金托付给我，这才是我的最高使命。大家互相说话，控心术不免就进行得非常之坏，谁也不想扯着嗓子说话，但渐渐的不提高嗓门对方就听不见了，于是大家渐渐地感到胸口痛，嗓子痛，耳朵里面嗡嗡嗡。至于我们分别说了些什么，大家全没有印象。到了最后安纳金站到门口，我们才发现：这孩子已经听得面色苍白。自从我师父死之后，这是我头一次看见安纳金哭。

我们都安静了一会儿。我冲过去把他抱走。很久之后安纳金跟我说，那时候他觉得长老会的人都很卑鄙，欺软怕硬，两面三刀。但是当时他只是任由自己被我抱着，我简直是在跑！他安安静静趴在我肩膀上，我直跑得气喘吁吁，两腿发麻，忽然安纳金对我很真诚地说：

“我做错什么了？”

我说：“你没做错什么。”——直到如今，我都确信那时候我没有说错。

我又说：“我带你去逛逛科洛桑吧。”

实际我不该带他到市区去，可是那时候我带着他爬了墙，撬了锁，遇见不好爬的墙，我就把他抱在肩上，直到走上街头，看着漫天灯火，心还跳得厉害，真有一种做贼的甜蜜。

我说：“你饿不饿，安纳金？我带你去找我朋友，我们好好吃一顿。”

我带他去大吃了一顿。大部分科洛桑的菜式安纳金都没见过，我们点了一桌子。我很豪迈地朝所有人说这是我学生，厉害得很，是个赛艇冠军！要是我们被绝地长老会赶出来，我们就到店里来打工，那就更要多承蒙大家关照了！所有人都欢呼起来，向我们使劲鼓掌。安纳金终于破涕为笑，我给他使劲夹菜：吃吃吃，科洛桑好吃的菜还多呢，以后你要是认真学，我就带你一家家地去吃。

我又给他点了很多碳酸饮料，我说等你大了我再带你喝酒。那时候我们实际还认识不太久，他头一次给我讲他在塔图因的生活，讲他的家，讲他妈妈，又讲赛艇比赛时的事。讲着讲着又说：“这些大人和魁刚师父讲的完全不一样。我觉得他们都很坏，可是净在我们面前装好人。他们都板着脸，训你呀，骂你呀。这简直比赛布巴还要坏，至少他根本不会伪装，你一眼就能看出他确实是个坏人。”

我说至少他们还是比赛布巴好点儿的。至少他们不会在赛艇比赛中偷偷作弊。安纳金很神秘地看着我说：“你怎么知道他们不作弊？所有的坏人都一样地作弊。”

我说：“我想他们只是吓人罢了。世界上是存在着吓人却不是坏人的人的。”

“好吧。可是我们总还是比那些大人好得多。”安纳金说，“你觉得小孩都比大人坏吗？”

我说我决不这样以为。

“对了。小孩比大人好得多。你看那个尤达说咱们复杂，咱们有他复杂吗？他要是看见我哭了，他会难受吗？哼，我说是不会。”

我不得不承认尤达一定不会难受。我说，这就是绝地之道。

“魁刚师父死的时候他就一点不难受。我知道，我们死了他也不会难受的。”安纳金说，“我跟你说，世界上就是小孩好。真的，还不如我永远不要长大呢。”

他最后那句话我永远不会忘记。啊，那时我们都那么稚气，想起真让人心痛！

欧比旺说到这里叹了口气，又接着说下去：

“当然，后来绝地圣殿没把我们赶出去，后来我们一直就很好。安纳金学得很好，从没有叫我失望过。从来没有过。回想起来就像整整一生似的，一切都那么清晰、新鲜、毫不褪色，如同昨日！”

我说：“照这样说，我父亲根本不是坏人。旧绝地长老会原就不该那样对他的，这样他就从不会真地变得黑暗了。”

欧比旺又说：“我从来没说过他是。我从一开始，对你说的就是：你父亲是个英雄。你现在明白了吗，卢克？”

我还是没有明白，可是欧比旺又说下去：

后来训练任务渐渐增加了，我们就没有时间到市区去了。安纳金长大了，头发开始打卷，颜色也变深，那时候他的个头开始抽条儿，变得很瘦，让你想到一株青翠纤细的年轻的树，脸也变成了大人的模样，颧骨和下巴的棱角从金色的皮肤下透出来：虽然消瘦，但很俊俏。安纳金实际是长得很俊俏的——卢克，你可别不信。

然后呢？我把所有的剑式都教给他啦。训练日程变成了连续的对战。他的动作很像癫狂的舞蹈，像拿一把最利的刀刃，劈砍穿刺，他像生来就是一个进攻的猎手。蓝白剑刃翻飞回旋，像夺目的强光化作狂风暴雨，接天通地，又类似巨大的绞肉机般，刀片飞旋轰鸣席卷而来，如像深渊中众火的声响。这种打法，类似大型猫科动物的猛扑撕咬，你几乎能感觉到它的骨骼正低压下去，胯骨和脊骨优美地弯作弧形，镶着斑斓图案的金色长尾来回摇摆着，獠牙和利爪毕露，慢慢占据主动，步步紧逼向你——

这时他的步伐也变化了，仿佛并非踏在地面，而像正由看不见的羽翼托起，从肩胛与脊骨之间涌出蓝白色的，水彩日出和霓虹彗星似的层层色彩，宝石作骨，星光作血，翎羽狭长，翼角锋利；它缓缓扇动，携着狂风与火平展开来，又像在风暴中回旋，翼翅打着滚转和侧转；他滑翔，盘旋，羽翼收束，而后舒展，在你落在他周身的道道攻击之间飞旋穿梭，极速爬升，而后俯冲，飞出流畅的大回环，圈圈相扣，像在空中画下了神秘蜿蜒的圆环的图腾。湍急的色彩仿佛白银与青金的火焰般，顺着他的翅尖飞速燃烧着流逝：如像一只搏斗的周身光明的自由的鸟。

安纳金，做得很好，我说。我的光剑被他打落在地上，我对他笑了。

因为他比我更优秀，想到这事我怎能不骄傲呢？我全被金灿灿的自豪感填满了，光明满溢，简直要飞升起来，我自以为是合格的老师。我为你骄傲，安纳金，我说。他也对我笑。是 **您** 教导有方，师父，他笑着对我打着官腔说。他打起官腔来其实有模有样，简直像个政客。我想他真的长大了。长成一个强大的优秀的大人。

他就是这样剪掉辫子的。你没有见过那种学徒辫吧，卢克？他毕业的时候还很小，才十九岁，我还记得杜库砍掉他的右手的时候——他那时候其实很小。他那时候是在保护我。这些事我全都不会忘记，后来他还救过我很多次，九次——就算十次吧，我记得每一次的情形。他总是说：我没有你可不走，师父。在克隆人战争时期我们俩是搭档，我和安纳金。那是我们最好的时候。我还能记起他的样子吗？他是——

他是高瘦个子的，肩膀又宽，满头卷发，像黄铜层层的海浪，消瘦的脸，眼睛真大啊！安纳金实际是蓝眼睛的。海洋似的，宝石似的，青金似的深蓝的眼睛，像猫似的眼神。他的睫毛又长又密，像棕色的小扇子。他笑起来的时候看人的眼神总是很温柔的，眼睑金灿灿地弯着，像光亮的月牙儿。我准是记得的，这些事——他的眼睛是蓝色的，这永远不能叫我忘记。安纳金！我就是这样记着他的。有时候我感觉我还能看见他，我记得他笑着的样子，垂下了睫毛的模样。那一回我走的时候，他就是这样对我笑着的。他在我背后说：欧比旺！原力与你同在。我真希望那时候我还能对他说点什么，什么都好。

我想那都是一些幻觉，因为那都是不可能的事，因为那时是我把他——

不论如何，事情就是这样，我绝不会忘记他，这个安纳金。

欧比旺呆呆地坐了一会儿，茫然地看着空气中的一点，而后又转向我：

“我讲到哪儿啦？”

“讲到克隆人战争时你们是搭档。”

对了。当然，克隆人战争是一个笑话，你也可以说它是一个非常成功的阴谋。后来就有了穆斯塔法那件事。之后我又回到了绝地圣殿，在安纳金的东西里找到许多书，我原本总让他多看点儿书！还给他列了许多书单——可没想过他真地都找来看了。我记得他的笔记：欧比旺说得对。欧比旺说得不对。大部分都是后一种，说欧比旺又在扯淡。还有许多涂鸦，画着我，可恶的家伙，把我画得那样滚圆！他准是故意的。又零零碎碎地写道：欧比旺今天发脾气了！欧比旺今天开飞船出了问题，被蜂巢机器人围剿了，要是没有我在，他准要被击沉的。欧比旺今天飞行的时候吓得发了大脾气，说：飞行真不是人干的！我只好使劲安慰他。欧比旺最近很辛苦。欧比旺最近很累，我宁愿帮他驾驶，让他睡一会，可是他不乐意。我今天帮欧比旺驾驶了，他睡得很沉，我知道，欧比旺最近压力很大。我和欧比旺谈到这事，我们都希望战争快点结束。我也很累。我很累。不过没关系，我会把一切都办好。

欧比旺讲到这里摇摇头。我想鬼魂是没有眼泪的，可他还是擦了擦眼睛。

他又对我说：

后来我带着你回了塔图因。你那时候还很小。至于塔图因，自然没有什么好说的，闭塞得很，人也很无知。唯一的安慰是那两颗太阳，我所爱的是日落的时候，在斜阳的照射下沙漠变作一片黄金铸的海，浩瀚无际，广大的金灿灿的一片光明，直到和天空的金黄联合在一起，从中又渐渐翻卷起一层层的宝石红、玫瑰红与紫罗兰色，像一片熔岩的海，像一片壮烈的，无穷无尽的火焰的画布。我看着它，心想我的兄弟葬身火海，我甚至有这样的感觉——这像一场最体面的葬礼，安纳金就葬在里面。你知道不知道绝地的葬礼，卢克？就是火葬。我的老师是这样下葬的，我那时候想，安纳金也是这样下葬的，之后任由帕尔帕廷再从那残骸中挖出什么东西来，都不再是安纳金的任一部分，再也与他无关了。

有一天傍晚我又到了那里，沙丘之巅被夕阳染成黄金海似的一片，天空是一幅红与紫色的厚涂油画，沙子漫过我的靴跟，这时心里又是一阵隐痛……你知道，卢克，那时候你大概三四岁，这就是说，距离穆斯塔法的事已经过去了三四年，这种痛苦对于我已经转入了慢性期，偶尔发作一下。我朝沙丘的方向去，直向着两颗太阳的方向走。你认得那一片地方的，卢克，越往上走，沙子就越松软，我就坐在一块石头上，看着太阳渐渐下沉，天空的颜色由熔岩似的金黄色，变成一种新鲜血液似的殷红色，简直像要一滴滴地流下来似的。这时空气也渐渐冷却下来，风越来越大，我本打算这时就回去的，眼睛又朝太阳最后望了一眼：

呵！把我吓出了一身冷汗！我看见从太阳中心，一样金灿灿的东西朝下降临而来，越飞越近，我看清了那金煌煌的光彩都是一圈圈的火焰的光晕，像钻石与琥珀的烟花似的，由内而外地绽放着，腾腾地燃烧跳跃，火光流转，与恒星外围的虹光的晕轮同样明亮，又像覆着黄金羽毛的宽大翼翅，缓缓扑扇，简直像天使似的，直往下落，落到沙丘之上来，黄金铸的翅尖沾着流星长尾似的火焰，抖一抖，收了起来。

说老实话，我实在是在塔图因听过关于天使的传闻的，可驱使我站起身子走向它的并不是这些传闻，而是因为那东西——它的体态像一个高个子的成年男子，有满头卷曲金发，穿着黑色斗篷，皮肤金灿灿地，光亮无瑕，这一切全沾着金红色的火星，简直像走在一片光明的星辰里似的。我认出了它的面容，它的独一无二的，闪光的宝石似的蓝眼睛，我在天涯海角也能认出来：这一定是安纳金！

我打了个寒噤，朝他走去，对他说：

“安纳金！我在这里。你来杀我吧。”

可是安纳金朝我看过来，他的表情很平静，接着对我大声坏笑道：

“师父，你在塔图因呆得久了，人也变得野蛮了！——谁说我是来杀你的？”

他就这样背着裹挟火星的，霞光彩云似的金色翼翅朝我走来，美得像个天使，而我站定在原地，一动也不动。他伸出双臂，搂住我的脖子，把脸埋进我的脖颈边上。他的呼吸轻飘飘，暖烘烘的，像只打呼噜的大猫，满头金发带着火星刺在我的皮肤上，温柔得也像个天使。这一定都不是真的，我打了一个寒噤，猛一下挣开了，不由自主地说：

“安纳金，你理应恨我，我确是可恨的，是我杀了你。没有关系，你想对我做什么都行。”

他看着我，这时我们的眼里全都噙满了泪，他大发雷霆地跺着脚说：

“对了对了，全怪你，你这个白痴，欧比旺！你有良心吗？你怎么能那样对我？现在还来说风凉话！你怎么还会有良心？所有的绝地都没有良心，你也一样！你杀了我，一点儿也不难受。要是换做你当了西斯，我可不会这样对你！我可不会用光剑劈了你，再把你烧死！你那时候是在扯谎，你根本不爱我！”

我终于看着他哭了：“我当然爱你，安纳金！可我同样对不起你。你杀我吧，安纳金，我没有保护好你，这是我的错。安纳金，我辜负你了。”

“啐！真没意思，你别再哭了，欧比旺。我带你一起走好了，我们回天上去。”安纳金说，“可我这次回来，原是来找回我的东西的。”他说，“是你帮我收着吧，师父？”

我忙问他是指什么，他又不耐烦地说：

“当然是我的光剑呀！”

这时他一回过头——天空已经变作一种发紫的深红色，光线也黯淡下去，只在沙海边缘还留着一道太阳的金边。安纳金说：

“我的时间有限，太阳落下之前我必须回去。我的光剑在你这儿，是不是，师父？你把它还给我，我这就带你一块儿走。——等回到天上，我们再比试光剑，这回我准能赢你！”

我顿时想起：安纳金的光剑实际正收在我的屋子里，放在抽屉头一格。从这儿来回往返，时间一定不够。千不该万不该，我不该把它留在家里！于是大脑轰地一声响，眼里金星乱跳，愣在那里像个傻瓜，安纳金又说：

“怎么啦，师父？你不要急。你明天日落的时候再到这里来，我在这儿等你。”

我猛然从麻木中惊醒：“真的吗？我明天一定把你的光剑带来！我把它维护得很好，我保证，你随时可以用上，……你明天过来找我，安纳金！我明天一定来！”

这时候整个天空已经暗下来，成了透明的深蓝色，只有天边的几片云彩上还闪着一线暗红的光。安纳金抬起头，仔细地看了我一眼。

“我得走了。”他说，“晚上这儿可能有沙尘暴，还有沙人，你要小心他们，师父。明天日落时我在这里等你，欧比旺，你快走吧。”

于是他张开翼翅，像刮起了一阵光灿的风，又像最后一朵金红的霞光彩云似的，朝上飞升，化入天空，变作一颗光点，一颗金色的星星。

我尽力注视着他，可是不知在哪一瞬间，那颗星星忽然不见了，天空化作一片墨蓝色。

那一夜正刮起沙尘暴，要我说，这种气候就连对于塔图因而言也很反常，第二天漆黑漫漫的沙尘狂风遮天蔽日，简直像一头庞大的黑色猛兽，张开满口獠牙，要把天地都吞进肚里。我就在这种气候中出了门：眼前一片漆黑，感到世界都在脚下旋转，饶是我拼上一切军衔的作战经验，——也无可辨别方向。这种黑暗，是不能用伸手不见五指来形容的，因为在这样的好像夹杂着尖刀似的狂风中伸出五指是危险的，你感到它简直可能被刀子剐去！我在狂风中走出几步，就感到眼睛剧痛，泪流不止，可是一看时间：这就要日落了！于是又朝沙丘走去。我简直是在跑！跑着跑着，觉得满脸都被这吃人的风咬得流出血来，呼吸时像有许多刀子刮着呼吸道似的，双眼也往下源源不断地淌着东西，至于那是泪水，还是血液，那时候我倒不太在乎，也实在无可得知了。

走到一半，实在不能辨别方向，感到头顶像有五雷轰顶，这在沙尘暴的中心是常见的。那一瞬间好像有白色的热闪当头劈在天灵盖上，顿时动弹不得。在热闪中我朝天空大声喊：安纳金！你来吧！我就在这里……（然后又胡喊了一阵）安纳金，你救救我的命吧！再救我一回吧！

以后我就什么也看不见了：眼前是一片血红。至于日落究竟有没有来临，我是再也无可辨认的了。我想我会死在那里，可没想到半天以后却醒了过来，头顶只有一片漆黑的夜空，看不见月亮，也没有星星。

等我跑到沙丘顶上，看见了什么呢？空无一物！在我遇到安纳金的那块石头上，有一片刀刻的痕迹：

欧比旺，永别了。永远别再来找我，这是为了你自己好。此外，你又跟我扯谎了！

欧比旺猛一下停了下来，双手抱住头。停一会抬起头来的时候，我看见他的眼里噙满了泪。他像花了很多功夫才再次意识到我还坐在这儿似的，慢慢坐直了：

“你明白我的意思没有，卢克？”

我说：“我明白了。”

我又说：“我不会杀他的。”

我猜这大约不是欧比旺想说的意思，实际上，应该正相反，但是他什么也没说。

END


End file.
